Finding Out
by ForeverJaggedCSI85
Summary: Narcissa finds a date but he is not who is on paper.
1. Loneliness

**Title: Finding Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

**Author's Note: A random story idea that just popped into my head. Since I rediscovered Harry Potter last September, I found out that Narcissa is my favorite character. There should be more Narcissa stories coming when my time permits me to write.**

* * *

Narcissa sighed.

Normally she wouldn't sigh that loud due to her proper upbringing as a lady. But those days were long gone. It had now been seven years since the end of the Second Wizarding War. With Lucius in Azkaban for life and Draco starting his life with Astoria she was on her own. She had been lucky not to receive anytime in Azkaban due to the positive testimony from Harry Potter. After it was all over, she had gone to thank him but couldn't find him. She had gone to talk to his friends. While Ron still gave her the cold shoulder (not that she would blame him), Hermione was nice enough to let her know that he had gone traveling and wasn't sure where he was or when he would be back.

So, the next several years had passed by albeit slowly. She had divorced Lucius after he was sentenced, but all the money didn't make her happy like it once did. Yes, she did donate to various charity and shop but there is only so much she could buy for herself. She did, however, with Draco's blessing gave the Malfoy Manor to the Ministry for a good cause. With the money she got from the divorce she got a smaller manor in Hertfordshire and brought the remaining of their house elves with her. From there she did something different, she got to know the elves and made sure they were paid.

However, for the duration of that time, one thing had been bugging her: how she had been single for way too long. She had been in the library reading when she heard her elbow wrinkle paper she looked down and saw the personal section of the newspaper that was opened right in front of her. Now Narcissa had been loyal and faithful to Lucius dating had been hard. Andromeda had tried to help her by setting her up on blind dates. But those the dates never worked out, either she was stood up, the guy was weak or too overconfident.

She looked over the ads and thought, what have I got to lose?

She jotted down the possible details she wanted to include.

When she was done reading it over, she thought, good thing I have a disposable email address to use.

This was the other thing Narcissa began to learn to use, computer. Astoria got Draco to learn who in turn took the time to teach her how to use it. Most everything was easy to learn except for typing.

Satisfied with what she read she calls the paper, The Daily Prophet and eventually dictated and the person in charge who then told her it would be printed in two days.

What Narcissa didn't know was that move was about to change her life.

-x-

A few days later as Harry was getting settled back in from his travels and the first thing on his mind was sleep. The travels were fine but the jet lag got to him. After he had sufficient amount of sleep he downstairs to the lobby to get his mail.

As he took the elevator back up to the seventh floor he perused his pile of mail, junk, junk, bill, bill, bill, letter from a friend aboard, and The Daily Prophet.

Harry usually didn't get the paper but recently had gotten a free subscription trial to the paper. and decided to use it. He had heard that Rita Skeeter had moved on and started her own paper. The Daily Prophet was now run by staff who had more common sense.

Once he was back upstairs, he got the bills paid so it would be one less thing to worry about. Then after reading the letter from his friend, he looked through the newspaper and flipped to comics and caught up on news.

Suddenly for some reason, he was compelled to read the personals when normally he would skip that section. He had the only relationship with a Greek woman who ended their relationship when he said he was going back to England and she didn't want to leave her home country.

While he continued to debate with himself, he thought if I do skim through the personal section what is the harm in that?

**_After scanning for about twenty minutes Harry almost gave up when an ad caught his attention._**

**_SWF, 50, seeking SM of either pure-blood or half-blood. Must be not younger than 25. Looking for companionship that could lead to something more. Love an adventure and would like to try new things. If this is you please send an email to AriesATyopmaiDOTcom._**

What got Harry's attention the most was "love an adventure and would like to try new things". He let his mind wander a little, it is not every day that I find some in a personal ad.

As soon the thought passed he went to his laptop and opened up his laptop and logged on as alter ego identity and began typing away. Harry read it once over and when he was satisfied he pressed send and hoped for the best

-x-

Narcissa was at home reading in her library when she heard her computer beep.

When she checked to see that she got another message in her disposable email. Ever since she had placed the personal ad she had been inundated with reply after reply; for some reason, none of the guys interested her but when she saw a message from a hi731 that got her attention.

She opened the message hoping it will lead her somewhere.

_Greetings my lady Aries,_

_Your ad caught my eye and thought I would email you. I am Hayden Innes. I am 25, SWM who is half-blood. I am also one for adventures, being and trying new things. Send a reply if I am the guy you are seeking. Can't wait to hear from you._

_Smiles,_

_Hayden Innes_

Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the email, Hayden? Hmmm from the mood of the email of it he sounds like a decent guy. Well, he does sound like someone I would want to be with.

With her mind made up, she hit reply and sent a message back to Hayden.

-x-

Over the next two weeks, Narcissa acted as Aries exchanged messages with Hayden and it seemed to be working out well.

Harry felt comfortable enough to ask Aries on a date; only he hadn't made the connection it was someone he already knew.

As Narcissa was in her library she heard the computer. She knew immediately who it was; she pulled it out and read it quickly.

_Greetings __my lady __Aries,_

_Since getting to know you better I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? We can keep it simple and casual for the first date? I will come to pick you up. Let me know._

_Smiles,_

_Hayden_

After reading the message Narcissa grinned, it is about time.

She quickly typed a reply and sent it.

_Hayden,_

_I would love to go on a date with you. Just name the day. I can't wait to meet you. I live at…_

_With anticipation,_

_Aries_

It didn't take long for Narcissa to get a response.

_my lady__ Aries,_

_How about I pick you up at 7:30 pm and we can go to a new fancy French restaurant?_

_Looking forward to meeting you,_

_Hayden_

Narcissa took a deep breath…she was four days away from meeting for her date and she knew to look forward to it would make the week go much slower. Letting out a sigh, Narcissa turned off the computer and went back to her day. It was going to be a long rest of the week waiting for this date to come.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Finding Out". Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Revelations

**Title: Finding Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. She is so inspiring!**

* * *

Finally, the day of the date came and Narcissa was nervous. Normally she was but she wanted to impress. She had already to taken her bath and was ready but in the robe, she got stuck. She had one way of figuring out the problem.

She called out, "Lilsy!"

Lilsy the house elf who also served as her companion appeared, "You called Mistress Cissy?"

Narcissa feeling deflated about her clothing choice or lack thereof, "I can't decide what to wear."

Lilsy replied, "Do you need help picking out an outfit for your date tonight?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes."

Lilsy to the closet door, opened it, and pointed, "How about your blue blouse that brings out your eyes with the black mini skirt and high heels that you purchased with your sister, Mistress Andi?"

She thought. Not a bad choice. Narcissa nodded and said, "Thanks Lilsy."

Lilsy bowed, "You're welcome Mistress, is there anything else you need?"

Before Narcissa could say anything he heard the doorbell ring and said, "Lilsy, my date Hayden is here could you go answer the door. Can you go and let him in?"

Lilsy bowed, "Of course Mistress."

Narcissa smiled, "No you can go. Thank you."

Lilsy nodded and popped. When she got to door the elf could only hope the date was worth her time; she saw how miserable her mistress had become.

Meanwhile, Harry was at the door with a bouquet of roses and then the door opened and the elf said, "Mistress asks me to let you know and she will be right down."

Harry nodded. Once the door was closed and he was led into the foyer Harry didn't have to wonder much longer when he heard, "Hayden?"

Harry was looking at a painting when he heard his other name. He whipped around, "Ari-"

Harry froze when he came face to face with none other than, Narcissa Black, the former Lady Malfoy and the woman he has had a crush for a long time.

Harry and Narcissa froze when they saw each other.

The first thing that went through Narcissa's head was 731? Messy hair? Half-blood? I should have known it was Harry.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Narcissa came out of shock first and threw her hands in the air, "So let me get this straight, Harry you were Hayden all this time? This is unbelievable."

Harry coming out his trance, started laughing.

Pretending to be hurt Narcissa asked, "What are you laughing about Harry?"

Looking at Narcissa he knew just how to diffuse this situation. With a cheeky grin on his face, he revealed, "Well Narcissa I have something I need to admit, I have had a crush on you for some time now. However, when I first met you it was before the war and then during the war, it wasn't the time to..."

Narcissa softened and finished, "…reveal it?"

Harry nodded. Seeing Harry now, she suddenly didn't want fancy French food. She was now hungry for Harry. Ever since the end of her trial that Harry had set her free with his testimony, she realized that he is the only person she wants and no one else.

Without giving him a chance to say anything Narcissa pulled Harry in by the lapel of his dress shirt and kisses him hard on the lips. Though surprised by this action, he didn't mind and quickly responded. Here he was kissing the hottest, the sexiest not to mention most gorgeous proper pure-blooded witch. He wound his arms around her, holding her closer to him.

When they parted lips she purred, "I want you, Harry."

Before their lips met in another passionate liplock, they both saw the carnal desire burning brightly in the other's eyes. The moment that their lips met in another heated lip lock they began each began to undress with Narcissa leading Harry to her room, leaving a trail of their clothing in their wake.

When they reached her room and got in, she kicked the door shut. They parted lips in order to breathe. It was then he saw in what little light that had filtered in through the shades her pale skin which made her look undeniably attractive she was and how the strapless lace push up bra that nicely accentuated her chest. Now Harry wanted her. He pushed and pinned her to the wall and began to kiss her hard. Somehow as he kissed her she managed to move her hand down and pull her bra down. When they parted lips again he looks down at her chest melons and let out an appreciative whistle. She was easily a D-Cup. Plus, at her age, they were still perky. He spoke in a low husky voice dripping with desire, "You are so beautiful."

Narcissa shivered. She then held on to him he then began ravishing her by kissing downwards from her ear down to her shoulder. When he hit her special spot, she shuttered in yearning. When he does make it down to her chest he begins to fondle and kiss her there and she begins to wither and moan in pleasure. It has been so long since she had been sexually satisfied. With Harry, she was getting what she wanted. Before he could move down further, she pulls him up and looks him in the eyes. Those green eyes. She managed to wiggle free and push away from the wall. She then backs up a bit and takes off her bra completely throwing it aside. Walking back into his arms she wound one arm around his neck with the other hand ran her fingers through his unruly hair. Pressing her near naked body to his and leaning nose to nose she whispered in an enchanting voice, "Take me I am all yours."

Harry didn't need to be asked a second time. Their lips meet in a passionate lip-lock. Harry then picks her up and carries her to her bed. Placing her down, Harry removed the remaining clothing item, his muscle shirt. Now Narcissa got a good look at Harry's upper body; she drank in the sight of Harry's toned chest and arms. She licked her lips as the carnal desire to intensify and run rampant through her body. Harry then got on the bed and ran his fingers through her silky platinum blonde locks. They were soon completely undressed, they let their hands roamed on each other's bare skin.

-x-

Following several hours of intense passion, both were enjoying the warmth that came from the high they had both experienced. With the blanket covering their cooling bodies, Narcissa snuggled close as she had her arms around Harry's body, slightly dozing off into dreamland. Harry, on the other hand, was awake. One of which was how lucky he has gotten. Under normal circumstances, the class and beauty of a woman like that of Narcissa would be way out of his league and unattainable. He recollected on how Narcissa pleasured him as much he pleasured her. Now he knew how much she was neglected earlier on. Now he wanted to make sure that he would do everything he could to make feel loved.

Seeing her awake and with his left arm around Narcissa he whispered, "Narcissa I adore you."

Narcissa sighed. Her single days are over. Here Narcissa was in the arms of a very handsome man and she had fallen for him. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. It didn't take long before they began to touch each other Narcissa pulled him in for another kiss and before long they gave into another round of passion.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Finding Out". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
